


daisies, braids and apple kisses

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Crushes, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Nott braids Jester's hair and talks about her first kiss. (Again)





	daisies, braids and apple kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a deep conversation about her relationship with yeza but then i got carried away so instead here's 722 words of nott loving the fuck out of her husband

“Nott?” Jester asks, her voice quieter than normal.

Nott turns to look at her, “Yes, Jester?”

“Do you know how to braid hair? I want to keep mine out of my face but I need someone to do it for me,” Jester asks, twirling a bit around her finger.

“Sure, I can do that,” Nott replies, a little cautiously, because Jester’s being more serious than normal.

Nott gets settled behind Jester, and begins separating the strands. “You know, I have some ribbons I could put in them too, if you want?”

“That sounds lovely, Nott.”

For several minutes, it’s quiet, the only noise being Jester’s voice humming a simple melody. And then she speaks.

“Would you tell me about you and Yeza’s first kiss, Nott?” Before Nott can reply, Jester continues, “I mean, if you don’t want to you don’t have to, but you sounded like you _really_ loved him when you told us about him earlier, and-”

Nott puts a clawed hand on Jester’s shoulder to stop her. “Yes, I’d- I’d like that.”

Nott chews on her lip a little as she thinks of the best way to tell the story. “Hmm, well, it wasn’t very romantic, at first. I was sitting in one of the tillage fields, just… daydreaming. I did that a lot, when I was young- I didn’t have many friends, and I loved making up stories in my head. And, after a while I heard a bunch of boys playing some yards away. I thought about leaving, but, I _was_ there first. We ignored each other for a while, them playing some silly game of truth-or-dare. But then, they got quiet. I could hear them giggling like mad, and I noticed one of them was coming up to me!

He was short, and was blushing like mad. I remember thinking he reminded me a little of a squirrel, with his bushy hair. Well, he came up to me, and scuffed his shoe, and then asked me if he could kiss me! Well, by then I was blushing myself, red as a tomato, and I could hear the other boys laughing. I don’t know why, but I agreed. And-,” Nott pauses, lost in memory, “Oh, Jester. It was wonderful. I don’t know if I could ever forget that moment. His lips tasted like the golden delicious apples that one of our neighbors grew. I would climb over the fence and steal some occasionally-

and he was so gentle. He put his hands on my hips- we were both so awkward and fumbly. It only lasted a few seconds, but, after, he smiled at me, so soft, and just for a second. I remember thinking in that moment of all the things I’d do just to see that smile directed at me again. Then he scampered off back to his friends, and I left. On the walk home I was a mess. Three days after, and I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. I learned his name was Yeza, and I looked for him whenever I went out.

But it wasn’t until three days later that I saw him again. I was at that spot in the fields again, reading this time. I didn’t hear him approach until his shadow was blocking the sunlight. He came up to me, all red-faced and awkward, and introduced himself, and apologized- _apologized_! For kissing me in front of all those boys, on a dare. Before I could say anything, he admitted that he had a bit of a crush on me, and that was why he’d done it. A crush! On me! I thought this was another joke. I looked all about, certain I would see those boys again, laughing at me. But he was sincere.

After that, we’d meet almost daily at that spot in the fields. Y’know, for weeks he’d bring me flowers? Every day, a daisy. He had to run to the very edge of town to find them, and he’d always show up red-faced and huffing.” Nott finishes the final twist of the braids, and tugges them, just to be sure. She clears her throat. “Well, anyway, your hair’s done.”

Jester turned around to face Nott directly. She scooped her up in a tight hug, making her squeak with surprise. “Don’t worry, Nott. We’ll get your husband back, and you can kiss him all you want!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> jester is smart and a very good friend and i will fight anyone who disagrees


End file.
